


I guess that means I really love you

by WillSirius094



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, F/F, Hosie, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, Wrote this for Hosie rain kiss day, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSirius094/pseuds/WillSirius094
Summary: Hope realizing how much she loves Josie.I made this one-shot, in celebration of the #hosierainkiss today. Unfortunately, Hope and Josie are not kissing under the rain in this story. Lol.It seemed we are not trending the tag this month, so I guess, this fic is a gift to you all. Let's all have a Hosie breakdown. Heh.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	I guess that means I really love you

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please bear with me.
> 
> I just wrote this a while ago, so don't mind any wrong grammar or mistakes. I didn't proofread this at all. Lol
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this. (^o^)/

_ Blood was everywhere when Hope entered the room. She frantically searched for the brunette, hoping she was okay. _

_ But to her horror, she saw Josie's body, lifeless on the floor. _

_ "No, no, no..." Hope approaches Josie's body, carefully cradles it. She tries to look for signs of life, but it was already too late. "Josie, no, please, no." She was crying heavily. Her worst nightmare came to life. _

_ "You said you won't leave me. You promised, remember?"  _

_ Hope notices the room trembling. She's losing control of her magic. _

_ She closes her eyes, trying to regain the last bit of control she had on her emotions.  _

_ *cling* _

_ Hope notices something shimmering on Josie's left hand. She reached out and saw the talisman. It was Hope's gift to Josie on her 16th birthday. She felt the lack of magic on the talisman, concluding that Josie used up all of it. _

_ This made Hope breakdown even more. Josie fought for her life but failed to live. _

_ "Jo, I'm sorry...", Hope cries even more. "I'm sorry." _

_ She came too late. She wasn't able to save her. _

Hope suddenly snapped her eyes. She was breathing heavily, trying to adjust what was going on.

She looked around her surroundings, making sure there was no danger.

It was still dark, so it might still be in the wee hours of the day. She's in her room. Laying in her bed, with Josie sleeping soundly in her arms.

She sighed in relief. It was just a dream, a bad one. But at least it wasn't real.

She noticed Josie moved. Scared that she woke the brunette up, Hope stopped her movements. She's not really in the mood to talk about her nightmare. It seemed Josie unconsciously noticed Hope's distress and scooted more closer to Hope, even if they're barely any more space. This made Hope smile.

Her worries start to fade out. 

Josie is here and in her arms. She's not hurt and is breathing. 

Hope kissed Josie's forehead and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next time Hope wakes up, it was already morning. Today is a weekend, so they have all the time in the world to stay in bed.

She tries to go back to sleep, but her thoughts about what happened early in the morning kept her awake. She starts to worry again.

She looked over to her side, to Josie, the love of her life, sleeping peacefully.

She doesn't want anything to happen with Josie. Her death would break her. It's her worst nightmare.

But she knows it's only a matter of time.

Josie was only human, while she's not. Once Hope activates her vampire side, she will live forever, until she finds a way to die completely.

Hope carefully touches Josie's cheeks, tugging some strands of her hair away from her face.

This made Josie stir up. Without opening her eyes, she greeted the tribrid, "Good morning."

"Morning, love." Josie hummed in return. She likes it when Hope calls her "love".

Josie touches Hope's hand from her face and interlocks with it. 

Hope, lost in her thoughts, was staring intently at the brunette. "You're staring too much."

Hope smirked, "Can't I appreciate how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to have you?"

This made Josie chuckled and slightly push Hope's shoulder, "Ugh, Hope. It's early in the morning. You're being too cheesy."

"What? It's the truth."

Both of them laughed for a bit.

Hope randomly saw flashes of Josie's lifeless body from her dream. This made me tensed for a few seconds. 

She can't, for the life of her, imagine a life without Josie. She doesn't know when it all started, when did her feelings for Josie become this strong. All she knows that when she dies, Hope dies too. Not physically, but Hope won't have any more reason to live.

She loves Josie that much.

Now, fully awake, Josie stares back at Hope for a minute or two.

"Hope?"

Hope hummed in response.

"You're thinking too much. Stay with me. Right now."

Hope's been caught. It always amazes her how Josie knows what to say or what she's thinking.

"Sorry."

Josie gave Hope a slow chaste kiss, showing her that it's okay.

When Josie pulled back, she saw Hope looking a bit more content.

"So...", the brunette touches Hope's face, "what's going on inside your head?"

Hope thought for a minute, will she tell Josie? It would only worry her. But she doesn't want to lie either.

"Hope?"

The tribrid sighed.

"I had a nightmare last night." Josie immediately got worried.

"It wasn't really that bad, or anything. It just got me thinking, that's all."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Hope contemplated for a minute but decided not to tell. "Not now."

Josie nodded, respecting the tribrid's wishes. "I'm always here."

"I know."

This time, Hope closes the gap between them. She kissed her slowly, expressing every inch of her love for the Gemini twin. Josie reciprocates with the same intensity and love for the tribrid.

When they broke off the kiss, their forehead touched while they both gasp for air.

Content smiles were on their faces.

Hope was the first one to open her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Josie replied lovingly. "Always and Forever."

This made Hope smile. Her worries and fears will always be there. She doesn't know what's going to happen in the future, but she knows, wholeheartedly, how much she loves Josie. She will do everything in her power to keep her safe. No matter what.

She pecked the brunette's lips, "Always and Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> The story was inspired by a song, "First Heartbreak" by Tori Kelly. I had been listening to her album recently. Heh.


End file.
